<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holding Everything In Doesn't Help by NalgeneWhore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758493">Holding Everything In Doesn't Help</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore'>NalgeneWhore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, we stan when a couple talks through shit and has healthy communication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: “holding everything in doesn’t help, you know?” for elorcan please my love??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elorcan One Shots [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Holding Everything In Doesn't Help</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lorcan let himself into his apartment, “Hey, El, where are you?”</p><p>“Hi! In here,” her voice was bright and happy, coming from the living room. He shrugged off his jacket and shoes to walk to the open space that made up most of the first floor of his penthouse.</p><p>He walked into the open area and leaned against the wall, eyes on his girlfriend who was sitting, cross-legged in one of his old t-shirts, her long hair pulled onto the crown of her head, strands and whisps escaping her messy bun. Her laptop was open in front of her, notes and textbooks spread around her. Empty coffee mugs were on every reachable surface within her wingspan.</p><p>Elide slowly tore her eyes away from the screen and smiled at him, “Hey, how was work?”</p><p>He shoved off the wall and stalked towards her, sitting down behind her and tugging her into his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and placed his hands in her lap, toying with the hem of her shirt. “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>She pouted teasingly but he wasn’t in the mood, closing his eyes and sighing. He felt more than heard Elide sigh but she went about her studying, her hands moving as she reviewed textbooks and meticulous notes and typed on her laptop.</p><p>After a few minutes of silence, she mused aloud. “Holding everything in doesn’t help, you know?”</p><p>He nearly growled, snarling, “Stop. I’m not one of your case studies, I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>If she was surprised by his outburst, she didn’t show it, merely raising a manicured brow before turning her attention back to the screen in front of her.</p><p>Lorcan watched her for a few more moments before rising from the floor, stalking up the stairs to his bedroom.</p><p>He entered the room and strode onto the balcony overlooking downtown Orynth. He leaned against the railing, resting his forearms on the cool metal.</p><p>He didn’t hear soft feet walking up the stairs nor did he hear when she padded onto the balcony.</p><p>Slim arms slid around his waist as a forehead pressed against his back. “If you don’t want to talk, we don’t have to. But I think it might help.”</p><p>Lorcan dropped his head, “Not now, E.”</p><p>Elide stretched onto her tip toes and kissed the nape of his neck. “Ok. I’m here when you’re ready.”</p><p>“I know. Thank you, love.”</p><p>She slid around him, ducking under his arm and leaning her back between his arms on the railing. “Do you want me here? With you?”</p><p>He nodded and leaned down to claim her lips with his, soft and fleeting. “Yes.”</p><p>She smiled at that and cradled his face in her hands, smoothing her thumbs over his sharp cheekbones.</p><p>“I’m sorry for snapping at you,” his voice was low and flat, remorse shining in his dark, dark eyes. “I didn’t mean it.”</p><p>“I know, baby. It’s ok,” she shivered slightly as a gust of cool wind hit them. Lorcan cupped her thighs and lifted her up, walking back into the bedroom and settling under the duvet.</p><p>Elide hummed happily and nestled closer to him. Lorcan watched her, her face soft and open, her eyelashes nearly touching her face. “What were you studying today, love?”</p><p>Her eyes flew open and widened in excitement, “Hellas below, it was so interesting! Are you sure you want to hear about it?”</p><p>He chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead, “Please.”</p><p>Elide sat up and launched into her studies, becoming more and more animated as she spoke, her hands moving quickly, emphasizing her points.</p><p>He let the flood of her words wash over him, the lilt of her voice soothing him. He smiled at her furrowed brow, scrunched in concentration as she explained.</p><p>When she finally took pause and looked out the window, she saw the sky had darkened and the stars had begun to shine. Her chest fell slightly and she looked sheepishly at Lorcan. “I’m sorry, I’ve been rambling again, right?”</p><p>Lorcan tugged her down until she was sprawled against him, her face pressed into his neck. “Not at all, love. It was the perfect distraction.”</p><p>He felt her smile, “Good.”</p><p>He breathed in deeply, “I think I’m ready to talk now.”</p><p>“Really? We don’t have to, you know.”</p><p>“I know. But you make me feel safe.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>